I'm Next
by Red Baroness
Summary: Just a little something I thought I'd post. Pan is upset about not being able to reach Super Saiyajin, and Goten and Gohan talk to her about it. WARNING: Contains a LOT of Japanese. Read at your own risk.


I'm Next  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Dragaonball Z? Heh, thought so. But I made up the poem "I'm Next" so that means it's mine!  
  
Note: Some Japanese language in this fic so read carefully. Don't worry no Japanese cussing used.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
I've been knocked down And I can't get up It's just too hard for me I've had enough But if I only think Of those who went before me Then I know who's next And no one can beat me  
  
*****  
  
"I can't do it! I just can't do it. No matter how hard I try I just do it!"  
  
Goten stared down at his niece. He was teaching her how to spar better and to get stronger. He was trying to teach her how to become something he, his brother, and his father had all achieved. Super Saiyajin.  
  
But Pan tried and tried and tried again, and no matter what she did, it seemed as if she couldn't get any stronger. It seemed as if she'd never follow in Gokou's footsteps.  
  
"C'mon Pan. Let's try again," he said, trying to coax her into a calm. No such luck.  
  
"IIE! I can't do it. What's the point in trying to do what I can't? Can you tell me?"  
  
She stomped off in a way that only a 14-year old girl could. Goten sighed and sat in the grass, watching her fly off towards home. Maybe she's right, he thought sullenly as she disappeared from view. Maybe she can't do it. He shook that thought off. No! Iie, anyone with Saiyajin blood in them can do it, they only have to try, and keep on trying. She shouldn't give up just because it's hard.  
  
Goten thought about when he became a Super Saiyajin. And how Gohan told him he became a Super Saiyajin. But how did Goku-? Wasn't he almost twice Pan's age when he became a Super Saiyajin? Then of course she shouldn't feel bad about not being able to.  
  
Goten got up on his feet and flew in the direction his niece had taken. "Pan wait!"  
  
*****  
  
Pan came home. "Konnichiwa Otousan, Okaa-san," she said dully when she entered. Videl asked her what was wrong. "Oh nothing," she answered curtly, "It's just that I'm never gonna be a Super Saiyajin like Otousan, Oji-san, and Ojii-san!" Videl tried to comfort her daughter, but Pan stalked up to her room and slammed the door loudly.  
  
"What happened here?" Gohan asked as he came in the room.  
  
"She's just in one of her moods again, says she's never going to be able to be a gold fighter like you. She worries too much."  
  
"I know. Sheesh! Teenagers . . ."  
  
Suddenly a rapping sound from the door intruded the conversation. Gohan answered it and found his younger brother.  
  
"Konnichiwa Gohan-san. May I talk to Pan? She kinda got mad when we were sparring."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Pan finally came down, red-eyed and pouting. When she saw Goten she sneered and was just about to return to her room.  
  
"Pan, we need to talk. It's about your Grandfather."  
  
*****  
  
In the end, the conversation ended something like this:  
  
"Gokou was an adult when he went Super. Don't feel bad if you can't do it today, tomorrow, the day after, or the day after that. It takes time, patience and endurance. We know you can unlock that power, we believe in you."  
  
"Yeah we really do, baby girl," her father said, "You will be a Super Saiyan someday. In fact, as your father, I believe, you're next."  
  
Pan's day wasn't ruined after all. The day was just. perfect. And everyday she trains, she tells herself; "I'm next."  
  
*****  
  
The battle of wills goes on I know I'm next So I sing this song It speaks of what's best For me, I got to try Harder and harder the next time Harder and harder without rest Don't tell me what to do I know I'm next  
  
*****  
  
The End. Not my best work, I'll admit. But we all try. Any way, review and tell me what you thought of the whole thing. Flames are accepted. I'm tough, I can take it.  
  
(On a minor note, if you like G Gundam or Zoids, I got better fanfiction there. Trust me, it is better) 


End file.
